chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
2019 Chawosaurian direct election
<-Special Election +''' 2024/''2029''-> The '''Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2019 is an incoming major election following the 2017 Special Election. On March 15, 2018, Timothy Max Roosevelt II became the Nominee-elect of the Communist Party. It is widely and obviously likely that Timothy II will win the 2019 Election in a possible wave election. On March 18, 2018, after facing a legal backlash for attempting to block the Communist Party's certification of the Communist Party Primaries, DKA announced his decision not to run for reelection. During and after the 2018 Communist Party Convention, the Chawallian Communist Party permanently demised and Timothy Max Roosevelt II became the nominee of the Chawosaurian Communist Party. Background Degotoga K. Atagulkalu is the Reigning Emperor of Chawosauria since 2017]] Degotoga K. Atagulkalu is the reigning Emperor of Chawosauria, DKA had been reigning since February 24, 2017, winning the 2017 Special Election in a surprise victory, and winning also more power. A Moderate Socialist, DKA appealed to the Windsor Brand of the Socialist Movement in Chawosauria and opposing the Timothy Brand of Socialism. DKA is despised by Communists, Conservatives, and Classical Liberals. As a Social Democrat, he defended Universal Healthcare, Universal Education, Public Transportation, and eventually Environmentalism. Forced to focus on the Civil War over the Great Blackout, which it's also threatening to destroy Chawosauria. DKA began the Arsenals of Socialism stimulus package to transform Chawosauria into a Scandinavian-like nation. Kinda helping DKA's popularity. With Timothy Max Roosevelt II winning the Communist primaries in a surprise turnout, DKA is unlikely to run again in 2019, despite ironically DKA defeated Timothy II by 3 million votes in the 2017 Special Election. Demise of the Chawallian Communist Party During and after the 2018 Communist Party Conventions, the Chawallian Communist Party broke up into four Socialist parties, splitting the Socialist electorate, the former members of the Communist Party either founded or realigned to the Chawosaurian Communist Party, Chawallian People's Workers' Party, Chawosaurian Blazkowican Party, and the Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party. Great Patriotic War (Civil War) Since 2016, Chawosauria was in the midst of Civil War between the Chawallians and the Chawmanians supposedly but ended up becoming a war between Chawosauria and the Christian Crusaders. The Christian Crusaders founded the Empire of Bismarckia out of the Chawosaurian European Parliament in retaliation to the results of the 2017 French Presidential Election and began to push Chawosauria's power and influence backward but this threatened to backfire when Chawosauria is starting to recover their military strength and pushed the Christian Theocrats backward with Operation Napoleon. Political Parties and Candidates Communist Ticket The Chawallian Communist Party won by a nail bitter in the 2017 Special Election, but the largest party in the Parliament, but not the Congress. On March 16, 2018, the primaries finished with Timothy Max Roosevelt II winning the primaries in a landslide, carrying that landslide victory in an upset turnout. The opponents of the Communist Party attempted to exempt themselves from the election but were not legally allowed to do so. The Non-Communists were trapped into a corner with an unescapable incoming Communist Victory going to slap the Non-Communists in the face. Candidates Primary The Primary began on March 3, 2018. Timothy II has energized the Communist base to vote in large turnouts, and very likely that one candidate might surrender. Timothy Max Roosevelt II won the primaries on March 15, 2018, in a surprise turnout, DKA and his non-Communist allies were shocked and scared that the Communist base is rising against the Anti-Communist Government (2018-2019) and DKA feeling that running in 2019 would not be a good idea. Immediately after Timothy II won the Communist Primary, over 90% of Incumbent Anti-Communist politicians in Chawosauria announced their retirement. DKA blew up in anger and went to his room, DKA woke up and was asked was he still angry, DKA could not recall last night, this could be one of DKA's mental problems, raising the possibility of Brain Cancer because he complained of headaches and vomiting. Each Continent began preparing for the voting. The Communists energized their base. More voter turnouts increased big. On March 13, 2018, Timothy Max Roosevelt II landslided his Communist opponents in landslide victories in huge historic turnouts. Timothy II's total votes as of March 13, 2018, winning 709 Million votes, was nearly 200 Million votes bigger than his 2017 general election votes, which was 532 Million. Degotoga K. Atagulkalu's Illegal Attempt to block Primary Certification see: ''DKA"s Attempt to Undermine the Certification of the 2018 Communist Party Primaries'' On March 17, 2018, DKA came under fire for calling the National Committee of the Communist Party to tell them not to certify the results of the Primaries in the Communist Convention, which it's illegal under Chawosaurian Law, it is considered "election meddling" and is punishable under 5 years of federal prison. National Communist Party Convention ''2018 Communist Party National Convention'' The Communist Party Convention took place on between March 23-31, 2018, the convention nominated Timothy Max Roosevelt II as the nominee. The Chawallian Communist Party dissolved and the convention created the Chawosaurian Communist Party, which alienated the Chawallian faction of the Communist Party, they stormed the convention and left the convention and joined the Chawallian People's Workers' Party. Communist Manifesto Blazkowican Ticket As part of the Demise of the Chawallian Communist Party, an old Communist, Leszczynski Blazkowics, announced his candidacy for the Monarchy and created his own party, the Chawosaurian Blazkowican Party on April 7, 2018. Candidates Blazkowics is the only candidate running his own party's nomination. Primary Blazkowics with no surprise won the nomination for his party, winning the votes far bigger than the Communist Party, showing how big the Socialist Electorate really is in Chawosauria. Blazkowican Revolution The Blazkowicans at the Blazkowican Party National Convention stormed the convention to support Blazkowics and his movement. The convention was held on April 28, 2018, and unanimously nominated Blazkowics as the candidate. Blazkowican Manifesto TBD Chawallian People's Workers Party Ticket Candidates Primary National Convention Chawallian People's Workers Party Manifesto Social Democratic Ticket 'Candidates' Primary National Convention Social Democratic Manifesto Green Party Ticket 'Candidates' Primary National Convention 'Green Manifesto' Democratic Ticket 'Candidates' Primary National Convention Democratic Manifesto Electoral System Voter Eligibility ' A Chawosaurian Comrade (Citizen) must be over 16-years of age, cannot be part of a minority group community, cannot be a Roman Catholic, cannot be Jewish, cannot be other Christian, or any religious affiliation not related to Atheism. Chawosaurians must speak Latin in order to vote, Chawosaurians must be male to vote, Chawosaurians must be Heterosexual and Cisgender to vote (LGBTQIA Human Rights Act does not protect Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual and Transgender voting rights''). Chawosaurians cannot be immigrants (legal or illegal) to vote. Minority Groups are not protected by the Civil Rights Act of 2017 from discrimination by the Chawosaurian Electoral System. '''Political Party System Chawosauria is a mandatory multi-party state. Chawosauria also allows Independents to run for office as well. Despite Chawosauria's Anti-Gay Rules against Gays voting, Chawosauria allows Gays, Lesbians, Bisexuals, and Transgenders running for office, many of them often get elected depending on their political views. Opinion Polls This is the first election in the History of Chawosaurian Politics where opinion polls are being practiced. Campaign Issues Chawosaurian Civil War see: Chawosaurian Civil War The Chawosaurian Civil War was not going so well for Chawosauria, the Bismarckians have defeated the Chawosaurians in most battles, the Chawosaurians under the leadership of DKA has lost a devastating margin of land. DKA was given much a blame and DKA's approval ratings have fallen also. Great Blackout see: Great Blackout Chawosauria has got struck by the Great Blackout, a nationwide outage caused by the exhaustion of non-renewable resources. Chawosaurians have no power and have criticized DKA for focusing on the Civil War over the Great Blackout. Poseidon Scandal see: Poseidon Blowout and Oil-spill Scandal The Poseidon Scandal is a very damaging scandal to Capitalism and the Politicians who support it, although the Chawosaurian Government did take action against the company that is responsible, the public image of the government declined because the government was being ruled by pro-capitalist parties. Arsenals of Socialism see: Arsenals of Socialism DKA's Arsenals of Socialism is very popular and is often viewed favorably by voters. Political Parties Chawosaurian Comrade Presidential Election of 2019 The Chawosaurian Comrade Presidential Election of 2019 is an incorporated election in the 2019 Federal Election. This is where the President of the Chawosaurian Comrade Council or Comrade President is elected. The Electoral College and Popular Vote of this election will be located in the United States. The Incumbent Comrade President is Johnathan Montgomery and it's likely he'll run for a fourth term. On April 18, 2018, the Chawosaurian Government rescheduled the comrade election tobe on October 31, 2019, on Halloween Day.Category:Critical Election Category:Chawosaurian Revolution